Opposing
by corneroffandom
Summary: Super Bowl Sunday doesn't go the way Ricardo had planned.


Super Bowl Sunday. Despite one of the largest sporting events of the year looming, WWE had held an afternoon show, the locker rooms full of discussions and arguments about all things football the whole time. Only a few of the superstars are unimpressed with the topic, one of whom being Ricardo Rodriguez, who sits patiently and listens to the buzz around him. The only interest he has in this day remains with the Puppy Bowl, prefering that a fair deal over the actual sport. Except that he'd realized while half-way to the airport to fly here that he'd forgotten to set the DVR to record it back home... which meant the only way he'd be able to see it is if he caught it live.

Considering Alberto Del Rio had already laid claim to their hotel room's TV for the Super Bowl, he has a very small margin of time to actually get to see one of its many replays between the end of this event, and the beginning of the game. He watches the clock, thinking that he might get there just in time to catch most of it... but as it tends to happen often, the universe conspires against him, traffic a monster once they finally get to leave the arena. Alberto doesn't notice anything wrong, continuing to talk about the big game as they sit at red light after red light. Ricardo bites his tongue, eyes flickering from here to there as minutes tick by at a too hurried rate.

"Amigo, mind doing me a favor?" Alberto asks once the hotel finally comes into view, turning to look at him.

"What, El Patron?" he asks, mind already far ahead of this current moment of time, planning on dropping in front of the couch long enough to get maybe twenty minutes of watching the small animals playing in before Del Rio would want to turn to the Superbowl.

"Go to the front desk and place an order for room service, por favor? I want to go up to the room and shower again, that arena's water pressure was abysmal."

Ricardo's plans squeech to a sudden, painful stop. "Of course, El Patron," he finally swallows roughly, parking in the hotel lot.

"Gracias, amigo!" Alberto smiles, still unaware as the ring announcer's disappointment grows, his last chance of catching even a bit of the show slips through his fingers. "I'll see you up there."

"Si, see you," he echoes dully, collecting his own bag and lagging after Alberto as they enter the hotel. Already well-versed in Alberto's favorites, he places the order and nods through the confirmation of room number, time that it'll be delivered, and everything else. "Gracias," he finally says, getting away from the front desk and trudging towards the elevator. "Ay dios mio," he grimaces, resolving himself to spending the rest of the evening listening and watching football with his employer, without any of the cuteness of the Puppy Bowl to proceed it. "I just had to forget to record it..."

Even so, he doesn't complain and even succeeds at keeping the unhappiness off of his face as he enters the room and finds his employer sitting on the couch, remote in hand while he waits for the game to kick off. Kneeling by Alberto's bag, he sets his own down and begins digging through it, organizing a few things to make sure his tux doesn't get unnecessarily wrinkled. He's just adjusted it all to his liking when Alberto shifts against the couch, half-smiling towards his ring announcer. "Ricardo, amigo, come watch with me, eh?"

Ricardo blinks and looks over at him, unable to deny him anything. "Alright, El Patron." He sits down next to Alberto and watches for awhile. It's far from his favorite sport, his lingering dissatisfaction with missing the Puppy Bowl only tempering his feelings further, but he remains, not wanting to ruin it for his employer, and even falls into a discussion about gameplay with the older man. When room service comes, he collects it quietly and returns, setting it out on the table before them, immediately getting back into the action.

By the time the game concludes, it's too late to even consider staying up for another try at the Puppy Bowl, which is still repeating, but his evening watching the Super Bowl with Del Rio had been fun enough that he's not really too bothered by the prospect anymore. Thus, he fails to observe the knowing gleam in Alberto's eye as they toss the trash accumulated during the game and prepare for bed, setting their sights to the Raw that's ahead.

In fact, he's so busy that he forgets all about the Puppy Bowl until they're back home that Tuesday, Alberto settling down in the living room to relax for awhile before going off to his next boxing session. Ricardo smiles as he passes by Sofia in the kitchen, taking the bottled water from her and resting it near Del Rio, sparing her the trip. "Did you want anything else, El Patron?"

Del Rio has an odd look on his face as he looks up. "Actually, si, Ricardo. I am bored of watching the same things, would you mind finding something different for me to watch?"

It's a very random request, even for Del Rio, but Ricardo nods anyway, smoothly taking the remote from him. "Certainly, El Patron." He settles in next to him and begins searching through the menus, knowing that there's very few things on TV in the daytime that would intrigue the man next to him. "Perhaps..." He accesses the list of recorded shows once more and begins scrolling down it, wondering if perhaps something he'd set would hold his employer's attention. He's almost at the end of the list, looking for anything that could be to Alberto's liking, when his finger freezes on the buttons, something registering with him that shouldn't be there. "Wait, que?"

Alberto watches him with a small smile as he shakes his head, not comprehending how exactly this came to be. "I saw your tweets, and realized that since we were running behind in getting to the airport on Friday, you must have forgot to record this just in case." Ricardo turns to look at him, eyes still wide in surprise before turning back to make sure he hadn't misread the guide, or his eyes are playing tricks on him- it _does_ indeed list the Puppy Bowl... "So I called Sofia, and had her record it for you. I believe she did it correctly?" He glances at the TV, eyebrow raised uncertainly.

"Oh. Si, si, she did," Ricardo finally says, still shocked. "Gracias, El Patron. I... this is the last thing I was expecting."

Alberto smiles. "Bueno! Well, press play, Amigo. I'm curious to see why exactly you find the Puppy Bowl so much better than the Super Bowl." Smirking at the growing look of surprise on Ricardo's face, he chuckles. "Amigo, you watched all of the Super Bowl with me. This is the least I can do, si?""

Surprise slowly taken over by a grin, Ricardo does as urged and settles in to watch with his employer, almost too happy to fully focus on the playful animals on the TV screen.


End file.
